Sweet Spot
by Ninja-Duckie
Summary: It's a Renji and Ichigo oneshot rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. This story contains yaoi aka man on man action.

Renji Abarai stood naked in the shower and was washing his hair. He looked as though he was in one of those hot shampoo commercials but Ichigo could see everything and he enjoyed what he saw. Ichigo stepped into the warm jets flowing down their bodies. Renji turned around and placed his hands on Ichigo's hips and kissed him, which made Ichigo wake up. "God damn it!" He cursed into his empty room. "Fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed when he saw the tent in his boxers.

Ichigo grabbed a towel and went to take a warm shower, using his not so erotic dreams as inspiration; of course his mind continuing the dream from when he woke up. This was all Renji's fault, the stupid vice-captain being all sexy. When Ichigo was done relieving himself he went back into his bedroom, where he saw a very unusual but not unwelcome sight for real life: Renji Abarai with his bright red hair down, tight black jeans, button down white shirt showing his magnificent chest lying on Ichigo's bed. "What the hell are you doing here Renji?"

"Well I figured you were awake since when I dropped by you weren't in your bed so I just sat around and waited for you." He said with a smirk.

"Okay but that doesn't really answer my question."

"Things have been pretty dull in the Soul Society, so I came to the human world for a vacation." Said Renji with a casual shrug.

"Well whatever," Ichigo shrugged. "You can stay here if you like. Dad took the girls away for a few weeks. Unless you'd rather stay at Urahara's place."

"I'll stay here." He chuckled. "Thanks Ichigo."

"Yeah Yeah" Ichigo waved him off. "Now get off my bed unless you are planning on sleeping with me." The redhead didn't move so Ichigo lay on his bed next to Renji.

"Is that an offer?" Renji put his arm on the bare hip of Ichigo. Ichigo turned over to face Renji looking at him curiously. "I heard you moaning my name in the bathroom."

Ichigo blushed a deep red not realizing that he had moaned at all. "You did?"

"Yes and damn Ichigo it was hot." Renji nibbled his neck.

"Renji~" he moaned quietly.

"Oh yes that's it Ichigo. Moan for me; be as loud as you want. Maybe I can make some of those dreams of yours come true." Renji whispered, Ichigo already as hard as he has ever been in his life.

"Oh Renji I need you to touch me." Ichigo blushed at his begging.

"As you wish Ichi." Renji's hand slipped underneath the band of Ichigo's blue boxers and stroked Ichigo's hard cock slowly.

"Mmm, Renji~" Ichigo moaned quietly. "Please more I need more."

"Be patient I would like to take my time with you my delicious little strawberry." Renji in a lightning fast movement ripped Ichigo's boxers right off. Renji kneeled right in between the legs of Ichigo and licked his cock from the base to the head and swirled his tongue around the swollen head causing Ichigo to give off his loudest moan yet. "Mmm just as I thought" He licked a little droplet of cum off "delicious."

"Renji~~" He moaned long as the red head took him entirely into his mouth. The Red Head sucked the blonde roughly causing involuntary moans to rip from Ichigo's mouth, which made Renji so hard for the strawberry."Renji I'm gonna~" the smaller man moaned as he came into the shinigami's mouth.

"Mmm Ichi you taste even better than strawberries!" The red head said fondly to the smaller man as he licked a small droplet from the corner of his mouth. Renji slowly and deliberately stripped off his shirt, and unzipped his pants and slowly pulled them off of his muscular body leaving Renji totally nude in front of the substitute shinigami.

"Renji I need you." Ichigo was hard once again just watching the red heads movements.

"On your knees then little one." Said Renji, Ichigo immediately in a haze followed the red heads command. Renji took out a bottle of lube and slicked his fingers and inserted one into Ichigo's tight hole. "Ichigo you've played with yourself before." Ichigo nodded and moaned as Renji added another finger and moved in and out scissoring the smaller man, then added another finger.

"Oh Renji." It was not a moan it hurt he knew but Ichigo needed to be a little more stretched out for the largeness of Renji's cock, not that Renji was being cocky or anything he really wanted the smaller man to enjoy this as much as he was going to. Renji stopped moving for a moment to allow Ichigo to get used to the size. "Move for Fuck's sake Renji god damn Abarai!"

"Fine." Renji moved deeper and nearly out then back into the small mans hole causing Ichigo to moan loudly and move with Renji.

When Renji removed his fingers from Ichigo's ass the cute little blonde boy actually whimpered. Which caused Renji to chuckle. "Fuck me Abarai!"

"As you wish." Renji said as he slathered his cock with the lube, he positioned himself at the substitute shinigami's entrance. "Ready?"

"Just do it already you ass!" Renji pushed into the blonde's tight hole which caused him to wince and then moan as the red head moved in and nearly out of the strawberry. Renji reached around to stroke the smaller man's member in rhythm of his fucking of the blonde's brains out. "Renji~ Please~ Ren~" was the repeated words that came out of Ichigo's mouth with every pump, until Renji found the sweet spot that he was looking for. "FUCK! RENJI! Do that again." And Renji did he hit the sensitive gland over and over again. "Renji please I am going to cum again." Ichigo moaned to the red head above him.

"Come for me again Ichigo." A few more pumps and Ichigo came spraying cum over himself, Renji and his sheets. As Renji felt Ichigo tightening around him, even he could not stop the amazing orgasm that ensued. The two of them collapsed onto the bed. "Ichigo thank you."

"Shut up Renji. We both know that this is not just a one night thing."

"You are right Ichi." Renji looked into the chocolate brown eyes of his lover, and kissed his strawberry. "I love you."

"I love you too Ren." Said Ichigo, which made the red head's heart explode with happiness, and he kissed him again and again. Eventually the two men fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
